The Science of Love
by I'llClingToTheOldRuggedCross
Summary: When Sandy's bosses demand an invention that makes people fall in love, Sandy will require re-inforcements from Spongebob to help her truly understand what love is. And how to love some-one back. SxS


_The Science of Love_

This is for the SWEETEST couple on the face of cartoons, Spandy~! (Sandy and Spongebob), ok, anyways, enjoy the story, and also, wish me luck on my summer report I have to write to get into honors english.

"Sandra," a rather snobby english voice exclaims highly, "after the malfunction of your bananna peeling machine, we have decided we want you to invent something else for us".

Sandy gasps, surprised, this has never happened before, she barely impressed her bosses last time, "Oh, um, of course, what'd you have in my mind?" she asks.

The small, clean cut ape clears his throat, it's almost as if you can see that hot blush forming under his fur, "Well, you see, and don't get me wrong this is for a friend! Could you, invent, a machine that can make some-one fall in love with you, and remember, it's for a friend!" he chuckles nervously.

Sandy almost rolls her eyes at how obvious it was her boss had it bad, but she decided against saying anything about it, she was already in enough trouble, creating a 'love machine' of sorts? It seemed impossible, at least to Sandy, who knew completely nothing about love. But still, she forced a calm smile which defied her dark mood she felt wash over her, and she said: " I'll get right on it, sir, have it ready in no time!"

The ape smiled delighted, he began to trump away with his buttox swooshing ever-so-slightly, " Excellent Sandra, don't dissapoint me!" he said before he left, closing the treedomes door behind him.

Immediatly, Sandy slumped onto her wooden picnic table, she felt so stressed and worried, this task was going to be harder than she could even imagine, but, if she couldn't fulfill her bosses wish, she would have to leave Bikini Bottom, and leave...him. Sandy almost burst into tears at the thought of that, leaving her best friend in the world, Spongebob, sometimes Sandy wondered why, why she felt her stomache go all light and fluttery when he was around, why she felt all her troubles leave her when they laughed together, why she couldn't stop thinking about him. 'No', Sandy shook her head determined 'I will not think about that now, I need to find some-one who can explain love to me, so I might have a better understanding'.

Immediatly Sandy thought of Spongebob, she couldn't fathom why she would chose to ask him first, from what Sandy had heard, Spongebob had never been in love, even though, he still seemed like a good start.

" Sandy?" Sandy turned swiftly, distinguishing the voice from anyone else under the sea, there Spongebob was standing, his helmet on, his arms behind his back, and a shy look on his face, he must be un-comfortable about the question I want him to answer, was Sandy's explination.

He must have come in while Sandy was deep in thought, pondering over love-able, sad, and flat out hillarious memories, she had called Spongebob not that long ago, asking him to come over, and tell her what love is. She only hoped he could answer well enough. Sandy gestured gently to a spot beside her-self at the picnic table, Spongebob took it, though quite slowly.

" So?" he finally questioned after a few seconds of silence, " You want to know what love is?".

Sandy nodded, but she quickly explained, "My bosses want me to create a machine that can make people fall in love, I thought if I knew what it was, it'd make it easier to create".

" Oh" was all Spongebob whispered, before he looked away from Sandy and began " Love is...waking up just to see her, obseesing over how you look, afraid she'll think you're a dork. Love is, trying to spend every second with her, and wishing she'd want to spend every second with you too.

"Love is, doing any and everything to impress her, trying to hide your shyness, and not get weak in your knees around her. And, love is, most of all, when, anytime she's not there, making you smile, or gracing you with her beauty, it feels like you have no air, and that there's no reason for living".

Sandy smiled at the beet-red sponge, "That was beautiful Spongebob, it seems like you know a-lot about love".

Spongebob tried to avoid her lovely gaze, rolling his foot on the grass, " Not really, just this one girl, I kinda like her, it's no big deal".

Now Sandy was interested, almost feeling a little, jealous, was it? " Is that so? What's the lucky girl's name?"

Spongebob turned even redder, his face was burning up, his heart thumping like it was going to jump out of his chest, "No-one, it doesn't matter".

Sandy could sense something there, why wouldn't Spongebob tell her, was he emberassed of who he liked, no, they were best friends, he'd definantly tell her, unless...

Sandy spontaneously leaned closer to Spongebob, the fur of her ears tickling his glass helmet, " You know all the things you said about love where wrong".

Spongebob looked confused at the squirrel, "Huh?"

" Yep", she said casually, she grabbed his helmet and yanked it off, she didn't have much time, and she had to do it, "_This _is love".

And with that, she pressed her lips to Spongebobs feeling the hot, wet moisture from them, they where so soft, she observed. How long had she waited for this? It was as if the world become oblivion, he and her where the only ones in existence, and nothing else mattered. Spongebob blinked furiously, the heat spreading all over his body, but then he did something un-excpected, he kissed back. His mouth moved over hers, massaging it's feather-lite fur, the fur Spongebob loved so much, everything about it from it's color of brown sugar, to the way it layed down so softly and accented Sandy's curves.

All too soon, Spongebobs lungs breathed for air, and Sandy was forced to pull away, she scooped up the boy's helmet, putting it back on for him, both where breathless, eyes huge and shiny, breathing short, and rapid. Sandy wished the sponge she loved would say something, but she had kind of bombarded him, after all, he might not have been talking about her. But the way he kissed her back, no, he had to be talking about her!

Spongebob turned, heading toward the vault-like door which was the exit to the tree dome, his steps where wobbly and off-balance, but he managed to get to the cold metal. But, before he left, he admitted, smiling, and turning towards Sandy one last time, " You can't make some-one fall in love, I hope your boss figures that out, but, if your he does remove your funding, your always welcome at my house, because, you showed me what true love is. Thanks"

And he left. Sandy just stood there, staring at the spot where he had been at, but soon a smile like the most heavenly angels came across her face, and suddenly, she didn't even care if her bosses removed the funding, she starting to like the idea of living with Spongebob, more, and more. So she went up into her tree, planning to just enjoy being in love for a while, and couldn't wait to see the look on her bosses stuck-up face, she almost laughed at this thought.


End file.
